First Love
by Blodigealach
Summary: It was the first time for him to be deeply in love with someone. AU. Alpha Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi  
Pairing: Alpha Pair, with slight Kinky and Emerald and somewhat one-sided Tango

**Warning:** AU, OOC-ness, slight confusion of ideas, somewhat open ending, lack of accurate data, implied sex

_Hiro's Note:_  
I made this with 'Paradichlorobenzene', 'Antichlorobenzene', 'Cantarella', 'Kore de Mou Owari Kai?', 'Hatsukoi', and 'Be My Last' on repeat in my MP3 Player. I think I've broken my brain for listening to those music too much, but it's a good thing after all. This story is dedicated to **Mitsukai20**, the author I looked up so much since I started writing Prince of Tennis fanfiction. I owe him so much and this is the only thing I can do to repay him. Go and read his stories, people. He's so awesome I constantly have to stop myself from banging my head to my laptop every time I read his stories. Also, big thanks to Agito for helping me out despite the tons of workload from the university. Really can't repay you with anything but my pure dedication to our work, mate *laugh* Please enjoy this fic. Comments and critiques are welcomed with open hand.

((EDIT: I have no idea that I made so much glaring mistakes in this fic. So sorry. Hopefully it's all fixed now))

_Agito's Note:_  
If Hiro made this with musics on his playlist, I helped him with pictures on my image viewer. I have a photo of Massu (Masuda Toshiki; Yukimura's actor from the musical) dressed as a _geisha_, and I let it be my muse. Massu is a beautiful, beautiful man. Although Ouji (Yagami Ren; Yukimura's actor from the musical) has sexier lips. Anyway, big thanks to Hiro for distracting me from my university work. Hiro is such a slave-driver but I forgive you this once because next time it's my turn to enslave you *evil laugh* Translation to some uncommon words can be found at the bottom note. If this fic doesn't fit your liking, the 'back' button is available in every browser.

* * *

There was no single word in this world that could do justice to describe the person dancing right in front of his very eyes. He couldn't even bring himself to identify that person as 'human' anymore. He was more like an existence far more superior than anything, far more glorious and incomparable to any living being in the world. The way he moved to the music—swaying, fluttering, and floating—felt too unreal. All the sadness and the pain expressed in that dancing radiated his figure even more. Without even realizing it, tears rolled down from the pair of ochre, flowing softly on his tanned skin, before dripping on his laps.

Sanada Genichiro had never thought once that he'd fall helplessly in love at the first sight

~.oOo.~

Sanada couldn't concentrate on his meditation, no matter how hard he tried. Every single time he closed his eyes, the image of the heavenly being he saw the other day would instantly popped out in his mind, giving him anything but peaceful mind. He cracked his eyes open again, frowning slightly on how pathetic he had become just from watching a _simple_ dance. But then again, it was nowhere near simple. His knowledge about dancing was absolute zero, but he was aware by the fact that for someone to be able to dance that _good_, he would have to undergo years of harsh and disciplined training.

It's no different with him and his _kendo_.

"It's rare to see you not meditating at this hour, Genichiro." Sanada jolted when he heard someone called his name, not really expecting any visitor. He turned to the source of the voice, only to found the figure he already knew for too long. A tall man leaned on the frame of the doorway; both hands folded and slipped inside the sleeves his bluish-gray _yukata_. His eyes were perfectly closed, but he seemed to be able to see perfectly from behind the closed lids.

"Renji," called Sanada as he stood up, while the other man walked closer to him. "What brings you here?" asked the raven with the same serious look he always had.

"Do I need a reason to visit my childhood friend's house?" replied the brunette casually, amusement tinted his smile he didn't bother to hide. Sanada swore that the pair of ambers behind those lids was also gleaming in the same emotion.

"What do you want?" asked Sanada again; already knowing that Yanagi Renji would never just come by without any intention. He knew the other man very well—_much_ too well. It wasn't like he was accusing the brunette at all. He merely understood that something tickled Yanagi's curiosity and it must have had some kind of connection with him. If not, Yanagi wouldn't bother to come to his house at all.

"You're quick to judge people, Genichiro. I really only want to pay a visit," replied Yanagi, making Sanada raised an eyebrow at the statement. _No_, the thought, _there must be something_. They both stared at each other, letting awkward and stiff air to form around them. After some long minutes, Yanagi let out a long sigh.

"Okay, you win. I come because your grandfather told me to check your condition since you're being… a little off since 3 days ago," replied Yanagi eventually. There was no slightest sympathy or sort in his voice or expression. For him, Sanada being distracted and unfocused amused him more than anything. And once he's amused, he hardly felt any sort of sympathy. Without doubt, Sanada also knew this, so he felt relieved that he didn't have to spare some explanation or anything for his childhood friend. They became close not for nothing.

"Then tell my grandfather that I'm fine. I'm just a little—"

"'—Tired from the constant training', that's what you're about to say." Sanada scowled. Yanagi smiled. It seemed that he managed to annoy Sanada again with his almost perfectly accurate prediction.

"Genichiro, there's only 16% probability of you being tired from constant training, and it went down to 4% remembering that you're not preparing for any kind of tournament," stated Yanagi, again receiving a dark scowl from Sanada for saying some freaky statistics. But nonetheless, he didn't feel that he should stop his analytics just there.

"Unless, of course, something really _did_ happen 3 days ago and it's affecting your performance. You can choose to just tell me the truth or letting me observing you some more," he continued. Sanada sighed. This time, it's his loss. There's no way in 100 years he let Yanagi observed him freely. Not like the brunette never freely observed him, but he just disliked the idea of being _told_ that he was being observed.

"I went to watch _kabuki_ with my brother 3 days ago," Sanada started. Yanagi listened to him carefully, noting every single word in his mind. Sanada sighed, long, before continuing, "I saw god."

This time, it's Yanagi who scowled deeply. "Genichiro, don't just cut the story like that. Do you really want me to observe you that badly?" grunted Yanagi. Sanada stared back at him with pursed lips. It's not like he wanted to cut it that short, but it really was that short.

"Well, sorry for not being good with words, then," grumbled Sanada, thick with sarcasm. He inhaled and tried to rearrange his words so it wouldn't appear as short as before.

"I went to watch _kabuki_ with my brother 3 days ago," he started, perfectly the same like he started before. "I don't really pay attention to the title of the performance, because personally I don't really like _kabuki_. I came just because my brother dragged me to watch. I mean, really, I don't get what's so good about man dressing like woman and all."

Sanada exhaled. Yes, he didn't really consider liking _kabuki_ before. For him, man should be man, all strong and though. It's embarrassing for him to admit it then, but he once thought that _kabuki_ actors—the _onnagata_, to be precise—were just lame. But of course, he soon admitted that he was wrong. He was awfully _wrong_.

"In that performance, I saw this _onnagata_, and… I swear to heaven, I saw god," added Sanada. Deep red slowly tainted his cheeks as he was once again reminded with the figure dancing on the stage. He still could remember it very clearly in his mind, the pair of sapphires that gleamed under the stage's lights. It might be the first time he wanted to thank his brother for booking the front row so that he could see everything more clearly.

Yanagi scoffed. He didn't even bother to hide the fact that he was practically laughing at Sanada's smitten-teenage-girl-like statement. That successfully made Sanada scowled even deeper.

"So basically, you want to say that you fall in love with this certain _onnagata_?" asked Yanagi in amusement, although he already predicted the reaction. Sanada would deny it with all of his might, telling him that he was just admiring this person without any romantic feelings involved. The said man would then preceded to stalk the certain _onnagata_ until he was all but unfocused and depressed. _The probability is 98%_, Yanagi thought.

"N—no! Absolutely not! I mean—yes, I admit that he's very talented in his field of expertise. No, 'talented' is not even do justice to describe him… Anyway, the point is, I admire him, but I absolutely have no romantic tendencies upon that _onnagata_," replied Sanada, stuttering. His face was bright red, like a grilled octopus. Yanagi couldn't help but smiled in satisfaction, knowing that his calculation was once again right.

"Alright, I understand. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave now. I have a ceremony I must attend," said Yanagi as he bowed a little to the other man. Sanada also bowed a little, letting the brunette to walk away. When he no longer could see the taller man, he sat again in _seiza_, once again trying to concentrate on his meditation.

But just like before, a certain _onnagata_ was fluttering in his mind.

~.oOo.~

He didn't know what made him did so or why he would did something as reckless as that, but it just happened. He froze in his position, still gripping the other man's upper arm firmly, keeping him from going away. His stern-looking face was then tainted in deep red, especially when he saw how the pair of sapphires stared right back into his eyes.

"Excuse me?" asked the smaller man, voice too high for a man yet too low for a woman. Unconsciously, Sanada let go of the arm and pulled his hand back as if he was getting electrocuted. He opened his mouth to apologize, but when he couldn't find any word to say, he closed it again. The other man tilted his head slightly, looking absolutely confused with what just happened.

"Do I know you?" asked the man again, bringing Sanada back to reality.

"Sorry," Sanada squeaked. He cursed internally on how pathetic he sounded. "I—You—probably—I mean—" The raven cleared his throat, trying to get his words arranged. "Wrong person. I thought you're someone I know. I'm sorry," said Sanada eventually. The other man smiled sweetly, amplifying the feminine feature he had.

Sanada gulped nervously, not trying to take away his gaze from the man standing in front of him. He couldn't help but observing that certain man. His hair was like strands of silk, colored in midnight blue, flowing gracefully like small ocean waves, with shorter cut at the front side so it framed his face beautifully, while the rest was tied neatly with white ribbon and fell to his back. His skin was fair, but not too pale, and it looked very smooth. He was tall enough, but not taller than Sanada himself. He wore a pale blue _yukata_ with white butterflies pattern, tied with plain black _obi_.

But the feature Sanada noticed the most was his eyes. The pair of sapphires was glimmering under the sunlight, just like the _onnagata_ he saw weeks before. They could be different people, Sanada told himself, but their eyes were awfully alike.

"Are you sure you got the wrong person?" asked the blue-haired man, slapping Sanada back into the reality. He couldn't believe that he actually _stared_ at that man for god knows how long. All he knew was, it was pretty much long enough to bother anyone.

"I—" He stared into the blue eyes, absolutely positive that the man standing in front of him was the same person with the _onnagata_ he saw before. "Yes, it's my mistake. I'm sorry for the intrusion," answered Sanada eventually as he bowed deeply. He couldn't bring himself to ask if he's an _onnagata_. He could feel insulted, and it's the least thing Sanada wanted. He would die in shame if he accidentally insulted people in public.

The blue-haired man smiled again, saying something about that it's okay and it happened often. But in Sanada's ears it became more like inaudible sounds since he was distracted by his own thoughts about how beautiful his smile was. Only after the smaller man excused himself and walked away did Sanada return to the reality, and mentally slapping himself for being such an idiot.

He hadn't asked his name.

~.oOo.~

"Genichiro, as much as I appreciate your recognition on my superb data, I want you to get things straight about the data I collected. First of all, I don't have _all_ data about _all_ people in this area. Second, my data is mainly focused on _kendo_. And third, I will not do research on thing that doesn't amuse me," stated Yanagi as he scowled deeply. Really, Sanada's imagination was a little too wild sometimes. Just because Yanagi Renji was well known as the Dataman, he quickly concluded that he had every data about every single aspect in life.

"But you also collected data about flower language," protested Sanada. Yanagi sighed. Sanada really had to be taught about the difference between one thing and another.

"It's because my family practices _ikebana_ from generation to generation, just like your family and _kendo_. It's just natural for me to understand about flower language, the meaning of certain placing and patterns, and everything else I need to do my job. Drill it into that thick skull of yours," replied Yanagi, obviously annoyed.

Sanada sighed. He didn't know whom to ask from anymore, other than Yanagi—although, he could just ask his brother about the _onnagata_ and did all the observing himself. But of course, Sanada would have to swallow every ounce of his pride if he were to ask his brother, because the older man would surely taunt him to the eternity, not to mention if his nephew also knew about it. That father-son combination would never miss a chance to make fun of him, adding more permanent wrinkles to his already-looked-much-older-than-his-actual-age face.

"Genichiro," called Yanagi, successfully bringing Sanada back from his thought, "You do aware that you can just ask anyway, although there's 50% chance that I don't know anything about the person you asked?" The raven blinked twice. Of course he could, he thought. He gave himself a mental slap for acting like an idiot lately.

"W—well," Sanada fidgeted on his seat, not really sure where to start, "This man has long, wavy hair, colored in midnight blue. He's quite tall, but not taller than us. He has fair skin and… clear blue eyes." Yanagi nodded a few times with serious expression in his face. There were just too many people he had met and remembering every single one of them was though.

"Does he have any unique characteristic; like mole, birthmark, scar, tattoo, anything?" asked Yanagi. Sanada fell in silence. As far as he remembered, that man's skin was flawless. There was nothing he could use to differ him from most people. Although, of course, Sanada thought that his eyes were definitely something unique only to himself. He had never seen a pair of eyes that was very beautiful.

"Well, nothingness is a characteristic too. Still, I don't remember having any data about that person. I can't help you, sorry," said Yanagi again, completely calm. _But I shall take data about this man_, Yanagi thought, _because it's just amusing to see Genichiro slowly swallowing his pride for this man's sake_.

"I see," murmured Sanada, thick in disappointment. Yanagi gestured him to just take it easy, and Sanada could only nodded weakly in reply.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to do preparations for tomorrow's arrangement," said Yanagi as he got up from his seat, walking towards the exit. Sanada was still sulking on his seat, feeling completely depressed. Yanagi couldn't help but chuckled when he saw the raven's current state.

"You know, I was wondering if you can help me for tomorrow's arrangement. It's actually ordered by Atobe household. You know Atobe; he's going to make it grand and we're a little shorts of manpower. My family will be more than thankful to have extra pairs of hands," said Yanagi just before he exited the room. Sanada stared at the brunette, eyebrows furrowing until they almost met. His family wasn't actually close to Atobe's, and personally he also didn't really like the current heir, Atobe Keigo. But the man was pretty much fond of him, in somewhat bizarre way. Point was, he didn't actually find any benefit from showing up in that man's house.

"I think I'm going to pass this time. You know I don't like that arrogant guy," replied Sanada, avoiding mentioning Atobe's name out of irritation. Yanagi smiled thinly, something meaningful was obviously shown in that smile.

"You sure? Mark my word, Genichiro: _He's going to make it grand_. And knowing his personality, Atobe Keigo will surely order _something_ other than actual flowers," replied Yanagi, still with the same smile as before. Sanada frowned even deeper before finally getting a good grasp on what Yanagi was actually implying. Seeing the change of expression in his friend's face, Yanagi's smile widened.

"I'll be expecting your presence at 6 AM sharp tomorrow. And, oh, make sure to wear your best _kimono_, more preferably the one that has your family's crest. Black and white suits you the most, so no need to spend too much time choosing between dark blue and black," added Yanagi before he finally walked away, leaving Sanada completely stunned.

~.oOo.~

For making anything uselessly grand, anyone could just leave it to the Atobe household. There was nothing to be actually celebrated, yet the only heir of that family held a banquet anyway. The silver-haired man inspected every single thing prepared for the banquet—food, sake, entertainment, tableware, flowers, and everything else—with his faithful servant following him wherever he went. The blue-eyed man would shout some instructions every now and then, adjusting and choosing things to meet his liking. Both of his parents weren't present, so he had to take care of everything. But then again, it was his banquet, not his parents', so he has every right to make it worked _his_ way.

"Greetings, Atobe-san. We're installing the arrangements you requested," greeted Yanagi when Atobe approached him. He glanced at the _Rikka_ arrangements Yanagi brought, and he smiled in full satisfaction. The brunette had never once fail his expectation.

"They're beautiful as always, Yanagi-san. Ore-sama is very pleased," complimented Atobe. "Too bad that the preparations still needs another couple of hours to be finished. Ore-sama has been waiting to see the guests' dumbfounded look when they see this—especially that Mizuki Hajime. Ore-sama bet he will bite his fingers in envy," added Atobe, his smirk clearly beaming out haughtiness. Yanagi only smiled mysteriously at the other man, secretly noting what Atobe had just said in his mind.

"It's my pleasure to present the best for the best," replied Yanagi humbly as he bowed his head a little, while the other man lifted his chin a little higher when he heard the brunette's words. Blue eyes swiped the scene around him, scanning every single man in the room as if he was searching for someone—and he really was. Yanagi already knew whom Atobe was searching, but the said person made him swore not to point out where he was in any circumstances, so he stayed silent.

"Speaking of which, does that childhood friend of yours come here today?" asked Atobe casually, although it's quite obvious that he was annoyed because he couldn't find Sanada in any of the men in the room.

"He does. Today's arrangements are a little too big for my family to handle alone, so he agreed to help," replied Yanagi. Atobe smirked, knowing that his plan to drag the raven into his house had finally succeeded. He already had an eye on him since the first day he saw him in a kendo tournament a year before, and he had tried various way to get Sanada's attention. After all, a man with great body and handsome face to go along with it wasn't really that common.

"Continue the good work. Ore-sama expects the best for today's banquet," said Atobe as he walked away, calling his servant to follow him. Yanagi bowed a little for politeness, before continued supervising the installment.

~.oOo.~

With Yanagi's help, Sanada was able to avoid Atobe until the preparation was finished. He silently thanked the brunette for telling him to wear black _kimono_ and white _hakama_, because he blended quite well with the rest of the Yanagi's. If a person didn't pay attention to his family crest, no one would expect him to be an outsider.

But of course, he couldn't avoid Atobe forever. After the preparation was completed, Yanagi Renji assembled them all to bid a farewell before leaving the mansion. And Atobe was being Atobe; not a single detail could escape from his insight, including the small crest on Sanada's _kimono_. The man gave a smirk when he finally found his 'prey', while Sanada had to use every ounce of his willpower to keep him from looking away. It was rude, and he didn't want Yanagi to get in trouble for his rudeness.

"Good work today; ore-sama is very pleased. Ore-sama is sure that the guests will be awed by the greatness of the arrangements," complimented Atobe. Although it was thick with smugness, he was being serious when he complimented the ikebana.

"The pleasure is ours, Atobe-san. We certainly hoped for the best for this banquet. Now if you excuse us—"

"Wait," Atobe stopped him abruptly; knowing that the brunette was about to leave and Sanada would surely leave as well. He wanted to keep him a little longer for his own muse. Yanagi smiled. Atobe grinned. Sanada scowled. They all knew what would happen next, especially with Atobe as the master of the house and Yanagi as the head representative of his family… plus Sanada Genichiro.

"Ore-sama is generous, therefore ore-sama offers you all to stay and enjoy the banquet. Ore-sama guarantees your satisfaction, although you're free to reject this offer," said Atobe. He actually only wanted to invite only Sanada—and Yanagi as well, since the raven would surely reject if Yanagi wasn't there—but it would create suspicion if he did so, so he invited them all anyway. Yanagi smiled, already knowing what's behind the invitation.

"It'll be an honor for us," replied Yanagi as he bowed, accepting the offer. Sanada had to hold the urge to grunt and roll his eyes. Usually, under any circumstances, he would never let Yanagi accepted that offer. But then he reminded himself that there was a slight chance that he would be able to meet a certain person he wanted to meet. The glimmering pair of sapphires lurking in his memory was the only thing that stopped him from slapping both Yanagi and Atobe senseless.

"Wonderful," replied Atobe almost cheerfully, "Kabaji, scout them to the main hall."

"_Usu_." The servant gestured them to follow him, but Yanagi told him to wait a little. The brunette turned to his people, quickly telling them they might leave if they wished to. He was smiling, but there was _something_ behind it that made most of them preferred not to stay. Less than 10 people stayed, only after they received a signal from Yanagi to stay for the politeness' sake. The rest went home after bidding a goodbye.

Yanagi turned back to the gigantic servant, telling him that it's okay to walk then. They followed him along the aisle, passing several rooms until they arrived at the room at the end of the aisle. The paper doors were opened, showing several people that already had come earlier. Yanagi and Sanada took place at the second front row, while the rest sat at the back rows.

Sanada grew restless as the time passed. He glanced at the door every now and then, obviously showing that he was waiting for someone. Yanagi whispered to him something like 'the probability of your beloved _onnagata_ to come before the feast: 11%' but Sanada didn't really pay attention to him. He felt uncomfortable already—not being used to attend any kind of banquet. Atobe was also stealing some glances every now and then, beaming seductive smile to the stern-looking man. It's one of the rare times he thanked his grandfather for the strict training of endurance.

The feast started, and Sanada couldn't pay any attention to everything happened around him. He's not even enjoying his meals, while other guests were constantly complimenting the dishes. Yanagi was also reminding himself to ask Atobe about the chef so he could recommend it to his family or his future clients.

After the empty dishes were taken away, Atobe stepped forward to have some speech—which Sanada couldn't catch at all because he was still preoccupied by whether the one he waited for would come or not. After the speech ended, female servants came in with _sake_ on their hands, serving them to the guests. Some of the important guests also got _geisha_ to serve them, while Atobe himself got 5 beautiful people serving him. Sanada squinted a little when he saw them—all dressed in expensive and complex _kimono_—because he was quite sure that he had saw at least one of them when his brother dragged him to watch _kabuki_. But he chose not to bother with it and just waited for the man in blue eyes he had long to meet.

Some more people came in with musical instruments, playing music to the guests. Some of the _geisha_ were also dancing to the music, cheered by the guests. Sanada had to constantly rejecting any companion, only to have some of them giggling suggestively at him. Sanada could only sigh, turning to his side to complain to Yanagi… only to find that the said man was already involved in a deep conversation with a bespectacled man he didn't know. Both of them were talking about percentage and other things only they understood.

But as if Yanagi had a sixth sense, he suddenly turned to Sanada. "Genichiro, allow me to introduce you both. Sadaharu, this is Sanada Genichiro, my childhood friend and a well-known _kendo_ athlete. Genichiro, this is Inui Sadaharu. He also collects data on various things, just like me," said Yanagi to both of them. Genichiro bowed his head a little, and so did Inui.

"Renji told me that you're looking for information about a certain person," said Inui without even trying to have some useless opening chitchat. Sanada scowled and glared death at Yanagi, who pretended that he didn't aware of it.

"I happen to collect data about _kabuki_ actors out of hobby. There were exquisite beauties in _kabuki_ that not everyone can accept. Anyway, Renji told me about the person you wanted to know, along with your prediction that he's an _onnagata_," continued Inui, and Sanada glared even more darkly at his childhood friend, who was just nonchalantly sipping his _sake_.

"It's not really hard to match the input you gave with the data I have. There are only 2 people matched your description; one is named 'Yuushi' and another one is 'Seiichi'," added Inui again. Sanada felt his heart skipped a beat. He was one step closer to know the beautiful man's identity. Both 'Yuushi' and 'Seiichi' sounded great, and he didn't really care about which of the name was the man's name.

"Both Yuushi and Seiichi are highly-skilled _onnagata_, performing much often than other _onnagata_ in the theatre. Both are also often casted in tragic love stories. If there's something that can be used to differ them instantly, it's their voice," added Inui again. Sanada listened very carefully, not wanting to miss any slightest information.

But before Inui could tell Sanada about their voices, they heard the sound of woods clacking, instantly silencing the whole room. All attention was then concentrated to the center part of the room, which was left empty. Another clacking sound, and a man howled a starting cue. Sanada knew that starting cue. He knew that too well.

Slowly, the musicians started to play, and the singer sang a narration. Soon after, a person appeared from behind the paper door, dressed in white wedding kimono, but with bloody red obi. That person held a black paper umbrella, and a pure white cloth covered his head and face but his lips. The music and the narration continue, and the person in white kimono stepped closer to the center of the room, following the music. The movement was so delicate, to the point that the dancer seemed like floating rather than walking.

Every pair of eyes was concentrated on the dancer, whom Sanada already guessed as an _onnagata_. The raven knew that music, that narration, and that _dance_. He saw it once with his brother, but it felt like nothing when he saw this certain _onnagata_ danced. Sanada unconsciously held his breath when it's time for the dancer to remove the fabric covering his head and his face. And that moment, he even forgot how to breathe anymore.

Under the candles' light, a pair of sapphires was glimmering brilliantly.

~.oOo.~

_Seiichi._

Sanada repeated that name in his head again, after Inui told him that the person they saw dancing in Atobe's mansion was surely 'Seiichi'. He reminded himself to bring some fine _sake_ for the bespectacled man to thank him later. He'd ask Yanagi where Inui lived, since the two of them seemed to be good friends. It's actually unknown to him if both Dataman were already known each other since long or not, but from the way they called each other with their given name; it's enough for Sanada to conclude that they're quite close to each other.

He exhaled long, and then inhaled deep. It was still difficult for him to regain his composure, even after he knew what he wanted to know. But then again, human are greedy. Although he already got what he wanted, he still craved for something more. There was unbearable longing tying his chest firmly, suffocating but pleasuring at the same time.

"I'm starting to doubt that you actually are meditating in this _dojo_ every morning, Genichiro. You sure you're not misusing this sacred place as your fantasizing sanctuary?" Sanada jolted, hard enough to make him lose balance on his _seiza_ position and fell sideways. Yanagi was already standing at the doorway, leaning to the wooden frame as he folded his arms in front of his chest. The raven swore one day he could die in heart attack if the brunette didn't stop popping up suddenly every now and then.

"Renji, what did I tell you about 'excusing before entering'?" grumbled Sanada.

"And what did I tell you about 'pay more attention to your surroundings'? Really, Genichiro, I've been standing here for 6 minutes 38 seconds when I finally decided to talk to you. Usually you'll realize my presence within approximately 8 seconds since my arrival. You're completely distracted," replied Yanagi as he shook his head slowly in fake sympathy. Sanada growled unhappily.

"Anyway, today Sadaharu asked me to go out watching _kabuki_ in town. Considering that you're also a _kabuki_ fan now, would you like to come as well?" asked Yanagi casually. Sanada frowned, not really liking the term of '_kabuki_ fan'. Moreover, it's probably hard for him to watch any other performance after he had seen Seiichi's.

"Too bad, but the show today isn't your beloved Seiichi's; it's Yuushi's. But don't you think this can be a good comparison? We still can't conclude that the one you're searching for really is Seiichi after all," added Yanagi as if he could read Sanada's mind. Sanada sighed, once again annoyed with Yanagi's close-to-absolute prediction. It was as if the brunette could read his mind, he thought.

"Alright, I'm coming," grunted Sanada as he stood up. He wasn't going to have any proper meditation anyway. He told Yanagi to wait because he needed to change his clothes first. Yanagi nodded, and both of them walked out from the _dojo_.

"By the way, let's stop at a tea shop before going to the theatre. There's an exquisite tea Sadaharu always wanted to try, yet he hasn't had the chance to. Also, he's not fond of _sake_, so don't bother bringing him one," added Yanagi before they parted. Sanada scowled again, and Yanagi smiled again.

_Correction_, Sanada thought, _Renji really is a mind reader_.

~.oOo.~

Sanada was very sure right then. If he were to borrow Yanagi's catchphrase, he'd say that the probability of the _onnagata_ he was searching for was really Seiichi—

"The probability of the _onnagata_ you're searching for is really Seiichi-san: 100%," Yanagi smiled as he saw Sanada glaring death to him, "That's what you're thinking, Genichiro." Inui pushed up his glasses as he observed the two men. His lips were curled up as he mumbled 'good data'.

"Thank you for reading my mind again, Renji," grumbled Sanada, much to Yanagi's amusement.

"So? Shall we go to the back room? I've reserved it a few days ago, right after we went back from Atobe's mansion," asked Inui nonchalantly, and Yanagi nodded as he smiled even wider. The pair of ambers was twinkling in amusement behind the closed lids. Sanada frowned, not actually understanding what the spiky-haired man actually meant.

"I believe you don't reserve the wrong people, do you, Sadaharu?" replied Yanagi.

"The probability of me reserving wrong people: 0%. Unless, of course, you've changed your preferences," replied Inui as he pushed his glasses. Yanagi chuckled.

"I'm still very fond of the little baby you introduced to me. I was wondering on how you know my taste, but then I realized that our preferences were just too similar. Yours has green eyes too, doesn't he?" replied Yanagi. Inui nodded a few times.

"More to 'olive' to be precise. Yours is more to 'emerald', I believe," replied Inui. Both Yanagi and Inui continued comparing the things Sanada couldn't understand as they walked. Sanada wanted to ask what they were actually talking about and where they actually walked to, but since they seemed to have a very deep discussion, he chose to just shut up and followed them.

The three of them arrived in front of a room at the far end of the theatre. Inui talked to the young man waiting in front of the door, and the young man let them in soon after. They bowed a little to the young man as they stepped into the room. The room itself wasn't really big, but wasn't too small either. Six cushions were already laid on the _tatami_ floor, three on one side and another three on the other side. It was clearly prepared for the three of them and whoever three that would accompany them in that room. They sat down and waited, until the paper door at the opposite side of where they entered was opened.

The first one to enter was a person with straight black hair. It took Sanada some long seconds to realize that it was a man dressed in woman's _kimono_. His _kimono_ was dark blue with _chidori_ pattern, tied with salmon-colored _obi_. He has sharp and fierce eyes, and his black hair was neatly pulled in a bun. Following behind him was another man dressed in female _kimono_. The _kimono_ he wore has red as the base color, decorated with pale pink and pale green _Sakura_ blossom and tied with clover-colored _obi_ that matched his emerald eyes. His curly semi-long hair was tied neatly in low twin tails with matching red ribbon.

When the third person entered, Sanada's eyes widened and his heart was racing frantically. He recognized the man as Seiichi, the onnagata he had longed to meet. His wavy midnight blue hair was neatly tied in ponytail with pink ribbon, while the shorter part of his hair was framing the beautiful face perfectly. He wore black _kimono_, decorated in red and pink camellia, and tied with plum-colored _obi_. But as always, the thing Sanada noticed the most from him was the pair of sapphires that gleamed under the light.

The three _onnagata_ walked closer to the other three, positioning themselves in front of their respective partners, before sat down gracefully on the cushions. They bowed down to greet their guests, and the other three bowed down in return. After they all straightened up again, the _onnagata_ at the furthest end—the one sitting across Inui—bowed down once again.

"It's been a while, Inui-san, Yanagi-san," he said. A little surprising to Sanada, the man in dark blue _kimono_ has somewhat deep and husky voice. Inui gestured him to ease up, and he sat straight again.

"It is, Kaoru-kun, especially when you called me with honorific like that. I believe I've told you to just call me 'Sadaharu'," replied Inui. The one referred as 'Kaoru-kun' blushed deeply, obviously embarrassed with what Inui had just said.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Kaoru. Inui sighed and smiled a little. It was very obvious that the bespectacled man was really fond of that _onnagata_.

"Anyway, I think it's rude of us if we don't introduce our friend here," said Yanagi as he turned his head at Sanada, who was sitting stiffly on his seat. Sanada glanced at Yanagi, who was clearly encouraging him to introduce himself. Sanada cleared his throat, trying to calm down his heart although it was almost useless.

"My name is Sanada Genichiro; pleased to meet you," said Sanada formally before he bowed down. The three onnagata also bowed down in return.

"I believe we also haven't introduced our friend here," said the man in red kimono to the blue-haired man, who was also smiling in return.

"My name is Seiichi; pleased to meet you," said Seiichi as he bowed down. The three men also bowed down in return.

"So, Renji, do you have any reason for meeting up in group like this? Usually you came alone, even in your first time," asked the emerald-eyed man. Renji smiled sweetly at him, not even trying to hide his fondness towards the man.

"Because, Akaya, this Genichiro over here is a shy person. There's 87% probability that he won't even try to do any reservation, and 96% probability of him running away if he were to meet Seiichi alone," answered Yanagi nonchalantly, resulting in Sanada glaring him death while Seiichi was chuckling.

"Oh, but haven't we met before?" asked Seiichi to Sanada, who was already blushing darkly. "You're the one who grabbed my arm in front of Oishi's _taiyaki_ shop around a month ago, aren't you?" he asked again as he smiled sweetly at the raven. Sanada let out low gurgling sound before clearing out his throat again.

"I—Yes, it was me. I'm sorry for disrupting you back then," replied Sanada as he bowed again, and Seiichi gestured him to ease up.

"Didn't I tell you that it's okay, Sanada-san? I'm not the type of person who holds grudge, anyway," replied Seiichi, followed by Akaya's snort. The blue-haired man glanced at the said _onnagata_, who was instantly looked as if he was just slapped hard.

"It's good to know that you know each other already," said Yanagi calmly.

"Because we're going to bring our respective partners to different rooms," added Inui as he pushed his glasses. Sanada furiously turned his head to Yanagi, who smiled innocently to the raven. Instead of trying to explain anything to his childhood friend, Yanagi chose to just stood up and helped Akaya to stand, before walking out from the room with his hand around the shorter man's waist. Inui also already brought Kaoru out, leaving only Sanada and Seiichi in the room.

"Enjoy your quality time, Genichiro, Seiichi-san," said Yanagi before he closed the paper door behind him.

Sanada was perfectly petrified upon their leaving. He felt all tensed, being just with Seiichi in a room. "Are you going to run away like your friend said?" asked Seiichi teasingly. Sanada gaped his mouth open before closing it again and shook his head furiously.

"No, absolutely not. I—I've always wanted to meet you in person, Seiichi-san," blabbed Sanada instantly. He slapped himself internally after he realized what he had just said. Seiichi stared at him with disbelieved look, before finally the expression melted into a sweet and warm smile, enough to make Sanada's heart racing again.

"I'm flattered, Sanada-san. Do you really enjoy my dancing that much?" asked Seiichi. Sanada nodded instantly, not even bothering to think or anything. Seiichi once again chuckled at Sanada's blatant honesty.

"When I first saw you dancing, I swore to heaven that I saw god. Your dance is very beautiful, although I believe that even word 'beautiful' doesn't do any justice to describe it," answered Sanada, instantly making the other man flushed deeply.

"You're exaggerating, Sanada-san. I still need to practice even more," said Seiichi shyly. "Anyway, do you do sport, Sanada-san? From the way you sit, I'm quite sure that you mastered some kind of martial arts," added Seiichi, trying to bring more variation to the conversation.

"Yes, I do _kendo_. My family owns a _dojo_ not far from here," answered Sanada. Surprisingly to him, Seiichi looked excited when he heard the answer.

"Your family owns a _dojo_? It's great, Sanada-san! I've always wanted to practice _kendo_ properly, but I haven't really found a _dojo_ to go to," replied Seiichi cheerfully. Sanada was instantly conflicted between asking if Seiichi really did _kendo_ or inviting him to his family's _dojo_. It was actually surprising for him to know that the blue-haired man also did _kendo_.

"Seiichi-san, you—you do _kendo_?" asked Sanada eventually, choosing to make sure about that first. Seiichi tilted his head, not looking very sure to answer Sanada's question.

"Well, I do learn it a little in my free time, as well as _ikebana_. But like I said earlier, I don't go to any _dojo_, so I don't think I'm learning it properly," replied Seiichi. Sanada became even more stunned. _So this person also understands_ ikebana, he thought. He cleared his throat again, trying to not looking too tensed in front of Seiichi.

"If—If you want to, you can come to my family's _dojo_. I'll give you the address, and you can drop by anytime. Practice is held at 8 AM every morning, if you're willing to participate," said Sanada. Seiichi was obviously delighted when he heard what Sanada said.

"Really? I can come anytime I want? Won't you be bothered?" asked Seiichi eagerly as he leaned forward, his eyes twinkling in excitement. Sanada nodded, and it was enough for the blue-haired man to jump forward and hugged him tightly. Sanada blushed darkly. His heart was thumping crazily in his chest as midnight blue filled his sight and the smell of white plum assaulted his nose. But it didn't last long, since Seiichi quickly jumped back again, looking completely embarrassed with what he had just done.

"I—I'm sorry, Sanada-san. I was too happy that I—"

"It's okay," cut Sanada abruptly, face still tainted in deep red, "I don't mind at all, it's okay." Sanada hated to admit it, but he really didn't mind being hugged by Seiichi. If he were to speak the truth, he didn't want them to separate at all.

Seiichi smiled sweetly, before bowing down in gratitude. "Thank you very much, Sanada—"

"Genichiro," cut Sanada again. His lips curled in a thin smile, something he didn't do very often. "You can just call me Genichiro. And please drop the formality; I'm not fond of it," he added. Seiichi sat straight again, smiling sweetly at the raven.

"Thank you, Genichiro," said Seiichi.

It was the best day Sanada could ever ask.

~.oOo.~

Seiichi really came to the _dojo_ a few days after. It was lucky for Sanada that both his brother and his nephew weren't there, because he dropped the bamboo sword he was holding when he saw the man suddenly popped up in the _dojo_. Threatening his students to never say a word to anyone was easy since every single one of them feared Sanada's deadly slap. Sanada lent him his nephew's hakama, since his would definitely be oversized. Sanada had to slap himself mentally after he saw Seiichi again, already changed into the _hakama_, looking somewhat manlier but still dazzling as always.

To his surprise, Seiichi wasn't a half-baked athlete. He already mastered the stances to the expert level. He even won the practice match against one of the senior students, making him suddenly stormed by questions from the other students. It took Sanada long enough for the commotion to stop. He's even forced to call off the practice earlier because he had slapped at least half of his students senseless for 'lack of discipline'—although it's actually because he was irritated by how his students were obviously _flirting_ on Seiichi.

"You really are a very disciplined person, aren't you?" commented Seiichi after Sanada sent the last student home—almost slapping him because the said teen winked seductively at Seiichi. Sanada scowled as he crossed his arms on his chest, feeling how his head was close to exploding.

"It's because they are all slacking off too much, _tarundoru_!" replied Sanada. Seiichi giggled again at Sanada's serious face, feeling completely amused on how a person can really be very serious and stiff about something.

"Hey, as a gratitude for letting me practiced in your _dojo_, how if I treat you something? I know a good _ramen_ shop around here," asked Seiichi. He really wanted to know Sanada more. It's been too long for him to have someone who can actually tickle his curiosity. Sanada nodded instantly, not even waiting to think about anything at all.

"We should change first," proposed Sanada, but Seiichi shook his head slowly.

"Let's just go to public _onsen_ after eating _ramen_. It'll be more fun that way," said Seiichi as he smiled teasingly at Sanada. The raven blushed a little on the offer, but he nodded anyway. Seiichi beamed happily and grabbed Sanada's hand.

"Let's go, then!" he said cheerfully.

Sanada couldn't even ask for more.

~.oOo.~

Both Sanada and Seiichi grew even closer to each other from day to day. Every time it's Seiichi's turn to dance at the theatre, Sanada would buy the ticket for the front row seat. Sometimes he would also come with small gifts and give them to the younger man after the show was over. Seiichi too, when he didn't have to attend any dancing practice, he'd show up at Sanada's _dojo_ and practiced with him. They also often went around the town, trying out something new or just went to the shops they often visited. One time they came across Yanagi and Akaya in a sweets shop, with Akaya obviously clinging affectionately to Yanagi while the brunette was casually holding the younger man close to him. Seiichi whispered to Sanada that it's better for them not to interrupt their 'lovey-dovey time', and Sanada agreed to leave the place instantly, silently wondering if he was doing the same with Seiichi.

But everything didn't go as smooth as Sanada hoped to be. One day when he requested to meet Seiichi after his performance, he was rejected because the said man already had an appointment with someone else. A little disheartened, Sanada went home. He knew that he should have made an appointment beforehand, but usually Seiichi was always available. As he walked home, he couldn't stop thinking about Seiichi, about who was the person that had an appointment with him. He wonder if Seiichi was also smiling sweetly at that person, or even giggled on his jokes. Sanada shook his head furiously. _It's not my business to start with_, he thought, _Seiichi is free to do anything he wants to anyone. He's not bound to me, after all._

As the night fell, Sanada couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to relax and sleep, he would always fail. After around an hour tossing restlessly on his _futon_, Sanada finally gave up and went to the _dojo_. He thought that some meditation might help him.

He sat down in _seiza_, inhaling deeply and exhaling it. There was no sound around him but leafs and grasses dancing in the wind, and—

Sanada opened his eyes abruptly when he suddenly heard something else.

—The sound of quick footsteps coming to the _dojo_. Sanada stood up and reached for the bamboo sword hanged on the wall, alarmed by the sudden presence of the uninvited guest. But when he finally saw who the invader was, he quickly paused. He unconsciously held his breath, heart beating rapidly in his chest. Despite the lack of light in that dojo, he recognized that man instantly.

It was Seiichi. The dark purple _yukata_ was somewhat disheveled, as well as his hair that was tied in loose ponytail. His breath was short, as if he ran all the way from the theatre to the _dojo_. He looked confused, lost. If anyone were to see him that way, no one would guess that the person was Seiichi, the famous _onnagata_ in the town.

Without even thinking, Sanada stormed to him, cupping his beautiful face worriedly. Seiichi looked like he was close to crying, but he held it as much as he could. Sanada brushed the stray strands of midnight blue from Seiichi's face, giving him clearer look to the face of the one he loved very much. Something was definitely happened during Seiichi's appointment that evening, but Sanada couldn't tell what. All he knew was that Seiichi needed him, and he's willing to do anything for him.

"Seiichi," called Sanada gently as he caressed his cheek. Seiichi raised his gaze, staring right into the pair of ochre. And then, without any warning, Seiichi closed their distance. Sanada widened his eyes in surprise. Midnight blue filled his vision. White plum assaulted his nose. His own heartbeat thumped in his ears. Soft silk pressed against his skin. Chamomile and honey filled his mouth.

There was no distance between the two of them.

When Seiichi eventually pulled back, Sanada closed their distance once again, capturing him once again. He felt like there was nothing he wanted in this world anymore, as long as he had Seiichi in his arms. They slowly fell onto their knees, feeling how gravity pulled them effortlessly. Seiichi let his hands travelled to Sanada's broad back, clinging desperately to his dark green _yukata_. The older man also wrapped his arms around his waist, supporting him as well as preventing him from going away.

They stayed that way for a long time, lips clashing again and again, hands clinging to each other's back as if there was no tomorrow for them. Their breath and saliva were already mixed in intoxicating mixture, completely anesthetized them both from all the pain in the world. They parted again, panting slightly, eyes glazed in longing and affection. Sanada caressed the soft cheek again, and Seiichi turned his face a little so he could feel more of the touch.

"Genichiro," he whispered softly, gently, "Make me yours."

With just that one request, he captured him once again.

~.oOo.~

The first color he saw when he opened his eyes was midnight blue. It took Sanada some long seconds before he could remember what actually happened last night, especially on how Seiichi could lie asleep in his arms. He could feel the heat growing on his cheeks, realizing that he had done something that would make his father disowned him and his grandfather beheaded him right there right then. But as soon as he saw how Seiichi breathed slowly and peacefully in his arms, everything else seemed meaningless for him.

Still, it's not good for them to stay there. He gently shifted Seiichi to his side, freeing himself from the younger man. Seiichi grunted a little, feeling the sudden lack of warmth in his sleep. Sanada quickly wrapped himself in his _yukata_, tying the _obi_ recklessly, before carefully blanketed Seiichi in his own _yukata_. He wrapped the _obi_ and the hair ribbon carefully around his own arm before gently lifting the younger man, carrying him bridal style to his room. He walked as gently as he could, not wanting to cause any disturbance to the blue-haired man.

He slid open the paper door with his foot, stepping inside his room, carefully laid the beautiful man on his own _futon_ and covered him with the blanket. He unwrapped the _obi_ and the hair ribbon from his arm, folding them carefully, and put them beside the _futon_. He stayed for a while, swiping the stray strands of midnight blue from his face before kissing him gently on the cheek. He then got up; planning on cleaning whatever mess he definitely left in the _dojo_.

As Sanada thought, there were really stains on the wooden floor. He scrubbed them diligently until it was cleaned, but then the spot appeared much cleaner than other part of the floor. He scowled at the sight and ended up scrubbing every single inch of the floor until he could see his own reflection on the wooden floor. Satisfied with his work, Sanada put away the cleaning tools and went back to his room.

Seiichi was still sleeping when he arrived; although it was already at least an hour passed since he left. Sanada couldn't help but sighed and smiled a little when he saw how the man could sleep very peacefully like that, contrasting to how he acted the night before. He stepped into the room, sitting at the side of the futon to watch him sleeping. He felt as if he had no burden in life when he saw at the face of the man he loved the most. He played with the strands of midnight blue idly, wondering how a man could be that beautiful.

After a while, Seiichi fluttered his eyes open. He stared blankly at the ceiling of Sanada's room, before he saw the said man from the corner of his eyes. And then, suddenly everything flooded his memories. He remembered what happened the night before, what they did in Sanada's _dojo_. He abruptly sat up, only to lose his balance because of the aching pain on his posterior. He limbed forwards, and Sanada caught him in time, holding him firmly in his arms. Seiichi could feel his face grew hot as he felt the man's touch.

"Are you okay, Seiichi?" asked Sanada worriedly. Seiichi nodded slowly, and Sanada sighed in relief.

"Genichiro," called Seiichi softly, "Did we… Last night, did we really—" He bit his lips anxiously. Seiichi couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. But Sanada already understood what he was trying to ask, and he nodded firmly in answer. Seiichi widened his eyes in surprise, and then softly nudging Sanada away from him.

"I—I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't even thinking. I—"

"It's okay, Seiichi," cut Sanada abruptly. He caressed his cheek again, slightly coarse skin against the silky one. He stared into the pair of sapphires lovingly, affectionately. He openly showed his true feelings to the other man, the man who had reached deep into his heart. There was no word needed. They had mutually understood each other.

"But you deserve someone better, Genichiro," whispered Seiichi. He sighed long, remembering the words from the man he met the day before. It was the doctor he met a few weeks before, after he suddenly collapsed in one of his dance practices. He kept it secret from Sanada, because he didn't want the man to worry about him. He thought it could be because he was a little too exhausted from the practices and performances, but apparently it wasn't the reason.

"I'm dying, Genichiro. My life won't last long. I even probably won't make it to our promised _hanami_," added Seiichi, voice trembling. It was the first time in his life he found someone he could love with all of his heart, yet he had the death sentence put upon him. It was unfair.

Without any hesitation, Sanada pulled him into a tight embrace. It felt hurt for him to hear such thing from the man he loved, the man he's willing to spend the rest of his life with. "I want one man and one man only, Seiichi. And that man is you. There's no doubt about it," whispered Sanada softly to his ears, with no slight hesitation in his voice. There were only certainty and affection in his voice and embrace.

Seiichi couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He let everything poured in the man's embrace, letting out the burden he had in his chest. He let himself being enveloped by the warmth of the other, surrendering to his affection. He cried and cried until he was wasted in the tight embrace, feeling all light in his chest.

"Will you stay with me forever, Genichiro?" asked Seiichi softly as he snuggled into the man's broad chest. Sanada tilted Seiichi's head up, wiping the traces of tears from his cheek with his thumb before pressing a swift yet affectionate kiss to his lips.

"I'll follow you even to the depths of hell, Seiichi," replied Sanada lovingly. Seiichi smiled, before once again closing their distance.

At that moment, they knew that even death couldn't separate them.

* * *

**Translations:**

Kabuki: a classical Japanese dance-drama

Onnagata: kabuki actors that played the role of a woman

Seiza: a sitting position where you basically kneel down with both knee on the floor and folded legs

Kendo: a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional swordsmanship (kenjutsu) which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan

Dojo: the formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters

Ikebana: Japanese art of flower arrangement

Rikka: the most traditional form of flower arrangement in ikebana

Geisha: traditional, female Japanese entertainers whose skills include performing various Japanese arts such as classical music and dance

Obi: sash/belt

Onsen: hot spring

Hanami: Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers (usually Sakura)

...I believe you have understood other words. They're so common I don't think I have to translate it. But if you're finding difficulty to understand it, don't hesitate to ask.

xXxXxXx

**Some names you might want to know**

'Seiichi' refers to Yukimura Seiichi

'Akaya' refers to Kirihara Akaya

'Kaoru' refers to Kaido Kaoru

'Yuushi' refers to Oshitari Yuushi


End file.
